Love's Intent
by ilovenascar
Summary: A very busy Valentine's Day. Bobby/Alex, inferred Logan/Barek.


Fic Title: Love's Intent

Author: I Love NASCAR

Fandom: Criminal Intent

Pairing: Bobby/Alex, inferred Logan/Barek

Date: February 2008

Rating: K

Disclaimer: The only profit I receive from this story is the feedback you provide. All creative rights to the characters belong to DB, not me.

Summary: A very busy Valentine's Day.

Dedications: Congratulations to Vincent & wife on the birth of their new child.

Robert Goren looked across the room at his partner, noticing, not for the first time, even that day, how beautiful she was. The dress she'd chosen was simple, timeless, but it made her seem like a princess, which she was in his eyes. He was glad she'd decided to have a ceremony, knowing how important it was for her to have her family nearby, getting the opportunity to see her this way, as more than his wife, more than his partner, but his bride. He wished his mother could have been alive to see this day. Although she'd only met Alex once, she'd always wanted him to settle down, to give her grandchildren. Eight years before, when he'd first met Alexandra Eames, he never would have foreseen this day, getting married to her, a month away from having a child with her, but he realized how blessed he was, not just with her. He had good friends, including James Deakins, their former captain, and Mike Logan who, if Captain Ross had his way, would remain his work partner even after Alex came back from maternity leave. He looked at Alex's family, her brother, sister, and father, who had all accepted him as a member of the family a long time ago.

Alexandra Eames' eyes connected with Bobby's and she smiled at him, again marveling how well he fit in his police uniform, which he'd elected to wear instead of a suit. Eight years before, she'd been ready to walk out on her new partner, not even wanting to give him a chance, but every day she was grateful she'd stayed with him because he was truly unlike any man she'd ever known. After Joe's death, she'd made a vow never to get involved with another cop and she would be among the first to admit that there were times that the risks he took scared her, but she loved him enough to know he was worth the gamble. She felt their unborn daughter move within her and smiled, thinking about the family she and Bobby had together, not just their child, but her siblings, who cared about him and would do anything to help him, her father who'd finally come to terms with their relationship, Deakins and Ross, their two captains that had overlooked so many things so many times for them to be together, and Mike Logan and Carolyn Barek, their only couple friends and the only people she trusted with Bobby.

Bobby and Alex approached the cake at the same time, feeding each other, smiling when Bobby moved his head at the last minute, not much, just enough that he got some of the icing on his cheek. She brushed it away gently, kissing him, not hearing the few guests they'd invited clapping, just letting herself get lost in the moment with him.

* * *

Alex put her bouquet of roses on the bed, undoing her mother's pearls, carefully putting them back in the box where they belonged, before removing the pumps. Even though they were relatively low-heels, they still killed her back and she winced, moving to try to rub the kinks out, but Bobby reaching her first. "Good Valentine's Day?" He asked, kissing her neck as he rubbed her back.

She smiled. "Perfect."

"I thought it might be getting a little bit too long for you."

"I loved it." She was glad that her sister and Carolyn had convinced her it was okay to have a second wedding. Part of her had thought it was frivolous, but part of her had wanted to say the words to him with their families and friends around, be part of the tradition that would start their new life. "I'm just a little tired."

"Did the contractions start again?"

"Off and on. I don't think it's serious."

He frowned, knowing she had gone into labor early during her last pregnancy, just two weeks, but enough to keep him on guard. "Promise me you'll rest this weekend." They were staying the night at her home, where they had been and would continue to live, and going out to a bed and breakfast on the coast for the weekend as a honeymoon.

She smiled at his concern. "I will." She turned around, kissing him, changing the subject. "So how do you like being married?"

"To be completely honest?" He paused. " Logan was right." She raised one eyebrown. "We've pretty much been married for the past couple of years."

She laughed, but knew he was right. She had been the woman in his life for years, just as he was the man in hers. Being partners, especially with them, was a lot like being married. The piece of paper just made it official. The only thing she'd cared about was finally being able to admit the words in public.

"What about you?" He asked, his dark, serious eyes looking into hers.

She kissed him again, smiling against his lips, feeling his hands rub her back where she'd been hurting all day. "I love it."

* * *

Bobby woke in the middle of the night to see Alex sitting up, holding her stomach, seeing the clear water all over the sheets. He knew what was happening, he'd read all the books, he'd prepared for this, but it was still a month too early. "Are you having contractions?"

She nodded. "About four minutes apart. Lasts about a minute each time. I've tried changing positions, nothing helps."

He thought about the back pain she'd been having, him secretly worrying that the baby was too big for her petite frame. The pains had increased lately, especially during the last day, and he'd almost postponed the wedding because of them, thinking they were because of stress. "Okay. We need to go to the hospital." He tried to keep his voice normal, not wanting to be one of those stereotypical manic 'expectant dads' that ended up doing something stupid.

* * *

An hour later, Bobby was grateful that he'd convinced Alex to leave when they had and even more grateful that he'd convinced her to have an epidural. Her nephew's birth had been drug-free and he remembered how tired she'd been, how much pain she'd still felt after the birth. He knew there was no getting around some things, but he wanted to make it as easy on her as possible. He rubbed a tennis ball up and down her spine, the contractions wracking her body, already making her want to cry. He kept hearing words like 'transition', right before Alex threw up.

"Bobby." Angela Goddard appeared in the doorway, dressed in scrubs and glasses instead of her usual contacts. "Sorry I'm late. Someone decided to be an overachiever again."

"Always," he said, a hint of pride in his voice as he took the ice chips the nurse offered, holding the cup so that Alex could take some out.

"Someone," Alex accented the word. "Is right here listening."

"Sorry," Angela apologized. "How are you feeling?"

"It's all his fault," Alex griped, moving away from Bobby, Angela giving him an apologetic look, both knowing that the crabbiness wasn't usual for Alex, but part of the birth. He nodded, moving aside, but Alex grabbed his wrist. "Don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. I'm right here." He moved behind her again, somehow knowing it was okay to touch her again as he began to rub her back. "I'm right here."

"It's normal to be a little anxious, irritable, or frightened. For both of you. But if this baby has its way, it won't be much longer."

Alex bit her lip, taking advantage of the one moment without a contraction to lean against Bobby and rest. "Is the baby going to be okay?"

"Should be. I've got a highly capable NICU standing by, just in case, but if they're anything like their mom, I should be able to leave the baby in here with you." She paused. "While you're resting, I want to borrow Dad to get him in a pair of scrubs...if he's still going in with you."

Alex looked up at him, silently asking him not to have changed his mind, although she knew him well enough to know he would be with her. He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I wouldn't miss it."

Bobby thought his hands were being crushed. Due to Alex's small size, anyone who didn't know her would have thought she would be incapable of strength, but she was one of the strongest women he knew, not only physically, but emotionally as well. She had been through it all and had helped him through the rest of it. She sat behind her, coaching her, feeling how close she was coming, wanting to push, knowing she shouldn't until Angela told her it was okay. They didn't know the sex of the baby, had wanted to be surprised. They had no names picked out, although they had a few ideas. He knew that most men preferred boys, but he generally didn't care. To be at this stage of his life, having a child with his best friend, seemed amazing to him. Anything would be a blessing, a surprise.

"Okay, Alex. Push," Angela said, watching the two interact. She'd witnessed many births, it was usually the best part of her job, but she'd never seen two people so in tune with each other.

Alex felt Bobby breathing with her, there with her, and knew it was almost over. Although it was easy to forget right now, she knew that soon all the pain would be worth it. She bit down on her lip, drawing blood, but pushing hard, feeling a burning sensation she knew was the baby's head.

"One more time. That was great, Alex. Just one more time." Angela said, trying not to get between the couple and the mirror, both wanting to see the baby actually being born.

Alex pushed again and saw her daughter, heard her cry. "She's beautiful."

Bobby smiled. "She looks like you." It was true. Their daughter had the small features of her mother except for her length and the tufts of black hair.

Alex watched as they tested the baby, making sure everything was working the way it should be, despite her early delivery. "Twenty one inches, five and a half pounds."

"Is she okay?" Alex asked, her arms instantly feeling empty.

"She's perfect. Good job, Mom." She wrapped the baby in a blanket for warmth and handed her back to Alex.

Alex was quiet for awhile, absorbing her daughter, the child she'd waited for so long, and then finally spoke. "Bobby?"

"Yeah?" He asked, completely wrapped around both her finger as well as their daughter's.

"I want Carolyn and Mike to be the godparents."

He paused, not expecting that. He'd always figured she would want her sister to raise the baby if anything happened to them, but had never wanted to discuss it. "Really? You think they would?"

She nodded. "I know Carolyn would...and Mike's been really great. I know you don't like to talk about it, but I think..."

"We need someone." He realized how easy it would be for something to happen to both of them at the same time, but the thought of Alex dying terrified him. "And they'd be great."

"And I want to name her Katie."

He smiled, resting his head over hers. "After your mom."

She nodded. "After yours too. Catherine Frances Goren."

Tears finally welled in his eyes, but he didn't shed them, stroking his daughter's cheek, looking at how tiny she was. "I like that." They watched, fascinated with each other and the new life they'd created.


End file.
